Balonbalık
In the TV Series The Powerpuff Girls, the Blowfish emerged from a lake, grew to ten stories high, and began destroying Tokyo Townsville. The only reason the Blowfish was defeated was because of Professor Utonium's DYNAMO. However, the DYNAMO actually caused more harm than good and contributed to the damage of the city. FusionFall Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Balonbalık Dramı Recently a gigantic Mother Blowfish emerged from the sea. According to the KND SKWID Squad, the massive female Blowfish laid its eggs on the shore of Candy Cove. However, Eddy discovered the eggs, thinking they were jawbreakers, stopping himself from eating one once he smelled it. Instead, Eddy snatched up several of the eggs and ran off. Later, the enraged Mother returned to the beach early, sending the SKWID squad into full crisis mode. Hoping to stop the Blowfish from rampaging through Townsville, the remaining eggs and the only hatched Blowfish were gathered before the mother, but four were missing. Later, having learned that Eddy sold the eggs off as pearls for Mother's Day, the SKWID Agent at Candy Cove recruits the hero to find the eggs, and sends him/her to the Cul-De-Sac to interrogate Eddy. Eddy claims to have sold all the eggs already, but discloses the locations to you. Eddy tells the hero he sent the first egg to Jeff in Endsville. Once the hero gets there, Billy tells him/her that he was disgusted when Jeff gave it to him as a Mother's Day present, so he kicked it over to Habitat Homes and Jeff went after it. Jeff tells you that the egg Billy "accidentally" kicked hatched, so the hero must then find the baby Blowfish, which is in fact wandering along the side of the Charles Darwin infected zone. The SKWID Agent at Peach Creek Commons tells you to report to the Candy Cove Agent, who after pressuring Eddy further, is told that two eggs were sent to Flapjack at Delikli Göl. Flapjack says the eggs were for Bubbie, but he lost one egg while looking for her in Acorn Flats. He gives you one, and upon finding the other (which hatched), the SKWID call you and send you to the SKWID Agent stationed at Karabaş Dağı. The Agent says that Eddy sent the other one to Zak Saturday. Zak says that by the time he realized it was an egg, he had already sent Zon with it to the Ruins, where Drew is. Drew realized immediately it was an egg, and put it under a log near a river, away from the monsters, where the egg hatched. After reporting to the SKWID, they tell you the Agent at City Station Tower knows the location of the last egg. The agent tells you that the rest of the eggs were for Johnny Bravo at the Sunken Mall. Johnny tells you he was going to mail the egg to his Momma, but got distracted by a woman, who after his obvious failure to impress her, whacked him over the head with her bag. He says that he dropped the eggs and they rolled off toward Townsville Parkı. At the ruined park, the eggs hatched, and the Agent sends you toward what appears to be a baby, only to discover, to his horror, that it is really a swarm of Fusion Blowfish, created after spawns sampled the egg remains. He tells hero to destroy these relatively weak fusions, and find the real Blowfish. After coming back, the SKWID make the hero an honorary member and reward him/her with the last piece of the diver suit they have been giving you. Soon after, the SKWID and Blowfish return to the ocean. There is a Blowfish that has to do with V.V. Argost's missions. He wanders Pokey Oaks South. In A Thanksgiving Delicacy (Part 1 of 2) you're told to find one. In A Thanksgiving Delicacy (Part 2 of 2), however, you must fight them. Fuse somehow corrupted them with Fusion matter. Argost has you fight them and get cooking supplies for his cooking show, filming you the whole time. There are Fusion Blowfish that roam the FusionFall world attacking heroes and animals. These were probably accidently left behind by the mother Blowfish; having ingested Fusion matter, they grew to be the size of a human being. They are some of the hardest Fusions to defeat and have very powerful abilites. Rudy, who roams the forest near Barbunya Kampı, is the weakest Blowfish; she generally minds her own business until someone approaches her, but will then chase him. Cootie walks in a simple route along Bravo Sahili she is heavily guarded by her fellow Fusions in the area, making her on of the most dangerous Blowfish. Judy, the Hiçbir Yer Blowfish, is fierce and dangerous and the second most powerful. Tootie, the Maymun Bayırları Blowfish, is the most dangerous, though she walks in an area of lower leveled monsters; she will attack any hero who crosses her path and will not stop until he/she is sent to a Resurrect 'Em. The Blowfish is a NPC, but it has no voice. Five other Blowfish appeared for the Mother's Day event; they were found in Candy Cove, Habitat Homes, Townsville Park, Acorn Flatts, and The Ruins. Oyun Değişiklikleri The normal ones show up in the Thanksgiving event with V.V. Argost. You have to find, and soon afterwards you must kill, a Fusion Blowfish. A giant mother Blowfish also appeared during Mother's Day. Gereksiz Bilgiler * There is now a Blowfish backpack that you receive upon completion of one of Dexter's guide missions. * Even though Argost says the Blowfish is a cryptid, it is in fact a monster from the Powerpuff Girls. Category:Karakterler Category:Balonbalık